Black Lies
by JuiceBoxPenguin
Summary: She came to the Leaf as an ambassador for a new village. With her young face and deadly eyes, she caused quite a stir. But when there is an attack by her village's ninja she's taken prisoner. Can she gain the trust of those around her before it's too late? Can she save her new friends from the very people who trained her? WIP


Black Lies

**Prolog: **Broken Promises

**Summary: **She came to the Leaf as an ambassador for a new village. With her young face and deadly eyes, she caused quite a stir. But when there is an attack by her village's ninja she's taken prisoner. Can she gain the trust of those around her before it's too late? Can she save her new friends from the very people who trained her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (I wish), the only thing I own is my OC's. Also I did not make any profit from writing this (Again, I wish)

**Rating: **T for now, but may change in later chapters. If that happens I'll be sure to let everyone know in an AN. Though I'll tell you now, I'm horrible at writing lemon.

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! This is one of my first stories and the second story I've put on this site. (First one's been taken down for a re-write) This story is set in the future and takes place soon before Naruto becomes Hokage. There will be pairings with anime characters and also with some of my OC's. I am hoping to have some yaoi, yuri, and also regular pairs, so if you don't like any of those then don't read. I hope you all like it and reviews are very much wanted, but if you are going to just say how much you hate my story then don't review! If you don't like it then stop reading, really I won't mind! I am a slow writer and probably won't update very often, sorry! Read and Enjoy! ;)

*~8~*

*Kumiko's POV*

I can honestly say I didn't have a purpose until I was 11 years old.

I can honestly say I didn't have a home until Master Yuudai found me.

I can honestly say I didn't know what I was...and sadly I'm still not sure.

*~8~*

You know that feeling you get deep in your stomach whenever you see a poor, suffering child on the side of the road? The one that makes you just want to reach out and help them? Well, apparently no one in my home village ever had that feeling, because no one even looked at me with pity. All their looks were hurried glances filled with disgust and hatred. I was young so I had no idea why they hated me; I just figured it was because of how I looked. You know, dirty, matted hair, ripped and filthy clothes. I never had enough to eat, so you could always see me ribs and I was covered in bruises from whenever one of the villagers got a little too drunk and wanted to "play" with the street rat.

It was a hard life for a six year old, but it was the only one I'd known. I had been alone ever since my parents had been killed by raiders two years earlier. I used to wander around the market, snatching up food that had fallen on the ground. If I was really lucky, I would be able to catch the some of the fresher fruit the shopkeepers threw at me when they were trying to run me off. Water had never been a real problem, seeing as how it rained in the village at least once a week. All I had to do was hide some buckets in a place to high up for the animals to reach and go collect the water after it rained.

When I was eight, I joined a kid's street gang, or as we called it "The Rat Pack". We only had about 10 to 12 members at any given time and seeing as kids were always dying or running off, those of us who stayed were very close. There were only four who had been with the Pack for more than two years when I joined.

By the time I was 11, and had been with the Pack for three years, I had moved up in the food chain. I was second in command and had the most influence in the group aside from our leader, Akito. Akito and I had become best friends, even though he was three years older than me. We shared our food and even shared a bed on the cold nights. 'We are just like siblings!' I remember thinking, 'I finally have a family.'

And then tragedy struck.

It happened on New Year's Eve. We were all hanging out in an old building on the outskirts of town that we'd been using as a base. There were only seven of us at the time, so we all fit in the front room comfortably. We were waiting on the firework that started at midnight and everyone was so excited because we all wanted to make our New Year's wishes. We heard people coming but we figured it was just some drunks messing around. We were right about the drunken part, but wrong about the rest. Very wrong.

They busted down the front door. There were more than we had herd, about thirty or so. All big men and women who worked at the docks, a place we hung around to get the fish, and they were carrying broken bottles and chains. We ran as fast as we could, knowing seven scrawny kids were no match for even five full-grown adults. I stayed with Akito and we made it out through a window in the back. We didn't slow down, even as we heard the screams of our friends who weren't fast enough.

I followed Akito past the gates that marked the end of the village and over one of the surrounding hills before I had to stop to catch a breath. We had lost site of the villagers in the dark but we could still hear them laugh as they followed us. We both knew they weren't going to stop until they had caught us and Akito, the protective boy he was, decided he was going to be the distraction.

I still remember what he said to me the last time I saw him:

"Run, Kumiko, run!" he yelled "I'll lead them away!"

I had stared in shock and started to tremble at the thought at leaving him behind.

"Just go," he pleaded "get to the forest and hide. I'll lead them to the Square and lose them in the crowed, and then I'll come find you in the morning."

Seeing the desperate look on his face, I agreed. I started to move toward the tree line in front of us, before sprinting back to give him a hard hug.

"Please be careful." I had begged as I clung to the front of his shirt, trying desperately to hold back the tears forcing their way into my eyes.

He just smiled, hugged me back and then gave me a gentle shove toward the forest. I ran into the tree line as the sound of feet pounding up the hill got louder.

"Don't worry, Miko-chan." Akito had called right before I lost sight of him through the trees "Just hide and I'll see you in the morning, I promise!"

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, trying not trip on the fallen branches and clumps of leaves. It was only after five minutes on maneuvering the underbrush did I realize I was being followed. My heart had started to beat wildly and I put all my remaining strength into sprinting forward to get away. I burst through the tree line and into a clearing. After I stumbled my way to the clearing, I turned to look at the trees. The person who had followed me came through a moment later.

"Oh ho ho," a man chuckled "Look at the little rat, running for its life!"

I recognized the man from a fish cleaning shop on the docks. He was always watching the Pack a little too close for my liking.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled, trying to be as tough as I could, "I've never done anything to you, so why are you chasing me?"

He laughed as he looked me over and started to slowly walking toward me.

"Maybe if you come over here, get on your knees and beg, I'll let you go." he told me while giving me a look that made my skin crawl.

"Like I would ever beg to the likes of you!" I sneered and then spit in his direction.

His face hardened as he picked up the pace walking toward me. He pulled out a knife from his waist band and started twirling it. It was a big, heavy knife I'd seen him use to gut the fish and looked as though it had recently been sharpened.

"You won't have that attitude here in a few minutes, girly!" he leered "When I'm through with you, your own mother wouldn't be able to recognize you!"

He lunged for me, swinging the knife around. It caught me in the shoulder as I ducked under his arm and the pain caused me to fall on the ground. As I rolled over to look at him, my heart stoped at the sight of him standing over me with a sick grin.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" he asked as he leaned in.

I got a strange prickling feeling in my head that started at the base of my spine and went all the way to my eyes. After a few seconds it moved through the rest of my body and I had the urge to just let go of the world.

The last thing I saw before passing out was the man's face. The sick look he wore changed to that of great shock and then to fear.

.

.

.

When I came to, the sun was just barley peeking over the mountains and I was covered in dew. The man was gone but his knife remained, stuck in the ground at an angel as though it had been flung. I looked around and noticed there was a significant amount of blood, though I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

It was then I noticed my shoulder wound. It was almost completely healed even though I clearly remembered having a deep cut the night before. I sat and stared at the sky, thinking about what could have happened, before I heard footsteps.

"My, dear child, whatever happened to you?" a soft voice asked.

I jumped up and spun around; ignoring the wave of dizziness I felt, and saw the voice belonged to a man walking toward me. He wore simple clothes and a face with just hints of wrinkles, but his eyes were very wise and soft.

I was on guard as soon as I saw the small sword at his side. I reached over and grabbed the bad man's knife.

"Stay away from me!" I demanded as I pointed the knife at him with both hands.

I hoped he didn't realize I could most likely do no damage to him in my current condition. I was weak and starving. I also had a splitting headache.

The man just smiled as he continued to walk forwards. He put his hands up in front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Please, child, I will do you no harm." the man soothed as he slowly lowered his hands to the sword at his side.

I tensed up and started to tremble. The man took the sword, still sheathed, off his belt and lowered it to the ground.

"See," he said "I only wish to help you."

I started to lower the knife. I was still suspicious but I had a deep feeling the man would not hurt me.

"Who are you?" I asked as my arm fell limp at my side, still holding the knife.

"I am Yuudai;" he replied "I am returning to my home village after traveling the country. I saw you sitting there and thought to say hello. I see you are injured, may I help?"

I nodded, finally giving in to the urge to sit down and rub my shoulder. He approached slowly, as though not to frighten me. He pulled some bandages out of a pack I hadn't noticed.

"Do you have a name, child?" he asked as he wrapped my shoulder. He went on to wipe the blood from my arms and face.

"Kumiko." I said as I leaned into his touch.

I had been so long since an adult had touched me with such gentle hands. After my parents died the villagers never once helped me.

"And where is your family, Kumiko?" Yuudai asked.

I just looked down at the ground and shook my head. Yuudai moved to sit across from me and frowned.

"Well that won't do," he said mostly to himself "that won't do at all."

He suddenly looked up at me with a bright smile. He jumped up and called his hands once.

"I've got it," he exclaimed "since you don't have a family and sadly neither do I, how would you like to come back to my village and live with me?"

I stared in shock. This man just met me and he was asking me to come live with him? My eyes started to water at the thought of leaving this horrible place and going to somewhere new and exciting. Someplace where no one knew me as a street rat. A place where I would have a family and a home.

"What's wrong?" Yuudai questioned worriedly after he saw my tears "You don't have to come if you don't want, it was only a suggestion."

I threw myself at him before he could say another word. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug and nodded vigorously, sobbing the whole time.

"Yes, yes, please, I'd love that!" I agreed quickly "I'd love to come live with you in your home and in your village!"

Yuudai smiled as he rubbed my back.

"Well then, child, let us go," he said as he took my hand and led me toward a small path across the clearing I hadn't seen. "Let us go to a place where you will learn and be loved. Let us go home!"

*~8~*

That was seven years ago. I never saw Akito again, even though Master Yuudai, as I now call him, and I look for three days before continuing on to his village. In the time from when I got to the village and now, I became Master Yuudai's favorite apprentice and passed the village's ninja training with flying colors.

I'm now a highly respect ninja in our newly named Hidden Village and am training for my first S-ranked mission. I'm told my mission could be the making or breaking point for our place in the ninja world.

I'm to be the ambassador to the Hidden Leaf Village!

*~8~*

**Author's Note: **Ok everyone, it's finally done! That took forever! I am pretty proud of this and I hope you all like it! I ain't planning on updating any time soon so if you're still here when I finally do then I'll see ya in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
